The present invention relates to attachment devices and more particularly to a mount assembly and method for securing a visor to a vehicle mounting surface.
When driving a vehicle it is desirable to shield an occupant""s eyes from glaring sunlight which enters the vehicle interior through the windshield or the side windows. As a result, vehicle interiors are usually equipped with sun visors.
Visors typically include a visor body and a pivot rod assembly. The pivot rod assembly typically includes an L-shaped pivot rod, a torque control, and a means for mounting the rod to the vehicle roof and/or headliner. The torque control rotationally mounts the visor body to the pivot rod. The torque control allows the visor body to be moved between, and held at, various rotational positions with respect to the rod. This allows the visor to be moved between a lowered position adjacent the windshield or side window to a raised position adjacent the roof and/or headliner. Typically, visor mount assemblies require the use of fasteners and a tool to install and/or remove the visor in a vehicle.
A number of methods have been proposed for mounting the pivot rods to the roof and/or headliner. One known method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,954 to Peterson. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,954 discloses a mounting bracket and arm assembly for a sunshade including an inner bracket having an integrally formed square boss that is inserted into a corresponding hole in the sheet metal roof of a vehicle. A bracket arm is snapped into the inner bracket, and includes a key that fits within an arcuate keyway in the inner bracket to initially lock the inner bracket in place, and thereafter limit the range through which the sunshade may pivot about a vertical axis. However, a tool is required to remove the sunshade after it has been mounted. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved interior trim attachment apparatus for an automotive vehicle.
This invention relates to an improved mount assembly and method for securing a visor to a vehicle mounting surface. Initially, a vehicle mounting surface having an aperture formed therein is provided. A bracket assembly is also provided. The bracket assembly includes a first bracket having an opening therethrough, an arm, and a stop tab disposed on the perimeter of the opening. A second bracket includes an upper flange, a tab receiving channel, a lower flange, and a bore formed therethrough. A spring is disposed between the first bracket and the second bracket, and a retainer is disposed about the second bracket. A visor arm is disposed within the bore of the second bracket, such that the second bracket is movable between a first position and a second position when the visor arm is rotated in a first direction. The second bracket is then inserted within the first bracket opening, such that the retainer retains the second bracket within the first bracket opening. The arm of the first bracket is then inserted into the mounting aperture of the mounting surface. The visor arm is then rotated in the first direction so as to move the second bracket to the second position, such that the second bracket is caused to rotate about a central axis. The stop tab enters the tab receiving channel and is held therein so as to prevent the second bracket from being withdrawn through the first bracket opening, thereby securing the bracket assembly to the mounting surface.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.